classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Autobianchi A112 Abarth
Autobianchi A112 Abarth is a subcompact sports, produced in seven successive series, from 1971 to 1985. With the success of the A112, the Fiat group had dealt a severe blow to the supremacy of the Mini in the affluent market segment of small luxury cars aimed at young people and female users. In particular, it had appreciated the new model Autobianchi for ease of driving, elegant finishes and versatility of use, also determined by the tailgate. After verifying the inability to propose a new model in a short time, the Innocenti immediately ran for cover, presenting the model " Mini Cooper MK3, "which was addressed to a predominantly male clientele, willing to endure a significant increase in spending in order to show off a prestigious sporting image. The prototype The idea to deal with the "Mini Cooper" was the work of Carlo Abarth, on the occasion of the "Saloncino sports car" of 1970, he had created a prototype based on the A112, with a power of 107 hp and distribution in the radial head, specifically designed for racing, getting unanimous consent of the specialized press. Last autonomous realization of Carlo Abarth, the prototype was trying to convince Fiat to provide the mechanical basis to achieve in small series vehicles intended for private pilots, and turned around economically the glorious Scorpion. It did not. The Turin giant immediately discarded the idea to start developing an expensive car racing, but the solutions of Carlo Abarth were met in order to achieve the sports version of the A112, with which counter the success of the "Mini Cooper". Two prototypes of construction FIAT, one with 63 hp and the other conventional warhead of 74 hp at the radial head, played the first test on the road in January 1971, just as the FIAT was concluding the negotiations for the acquisition of the Abarth. The car 1st series (1971-1973) The back of an A112 Abarth 1st series Presented at the Turin Motor Show in October 1971, the Autobianchi A112 Abarth was an immediate response from the public, reaping a substantial amount of orders, despite the high price of ₤ 1,325,000, slightly less than the Cooper MK3 (₤ 1,365,000), but higher than most sports cars of a cylinder capacity and dimensions, such as the Fiat 128 Coupe (₤ 1.3 million), the Fiat 128 Rally (₤ 1,220,000), the NSU 1200 TT (₤ 1,215 .000) and the Ford Escort Sport (₤ 1,185,000). In addition to the striking red livery race, contrasted by the matt black bonnet and sill bands, the most important difference with the normal A112 was represented by the engine thoroughly revised by Carlo Abarth that, after having completed the sale of his company to Fiat, was hired as a consultant. The "Abarth treatment" for the development of the already brilliant engine of 903 cc was pretty heavy, leading to an increase in displacement to 982 cc by lengthening the stroke, the insertion of a new shaft in nitrided steel, the raising the compression ratio to 10:1 by the adoption of pistons printed with chrome segments, the redesign of the camshaft and the valve seats, the change to exhaust system and the adoption of a carburetor body double. Even the braking system underwent substantial changes with the increase of the clamps on the discs front and the adoption of the brake booster. The power of the engine, which is already in the prototype stage had far exceeded the 60 hp, was limited to 58 hp to reach the expected levels of elasticity and strength. Remained the same frame but with very different interiors, beautifully crafted manner and with full instrumentation, bucket seats with headrests and steering wheel with three-spoke leather crown. The changes improved performance significantly, compared to the normal A112, with predictable results and other almost inexplicable. In view of the increase in full-bodied qualities of speed and acceleration, it had a slight increase in braking distances, enhanced in spite of the system, as well as a surprising decrease (-15%) in the consumption of fuel which almost made a miracle . For the first units built is to report the occasional overheating of the engine lubricant, despite the shrewdness of the oil pan in aluminum, soon resolved with the adoption, in January 1972, a small radiator for the oil. Born without major defects of youth, the A112 Abarth was an immediate sales success, destined to last for nearly three decades : a very rare case of the sports car derived from the great series. 2nd series (1973-1975) A 2nd series of the A112 Abarth 1973 At the International Motor Show in Geneva of 1973, was presented with the 2nd series which keeps unchanged the mechanics. The most important changes concern the interior, finally equipped with reclining seats and adjustable headrests. Externally, the black bars were eliminated skirts and chrome surrounds for the headlights and grille, the latter replaced by elements in black plastic. Even the bumper chrome are replaced by other black rubber larger. The projectors were equipped with iodine lamps and the offer of optional equipment contemplated the alloy wheels, the mechanical anti-theft and rear heat. The car was offered at the base price of ₤ 1.5064 million, two-tone red in color with black bonnet race, or in shades of one color beige, orange-salmon, gray-blue mink and president. 3rd series (1975-1977) Instrumentation of the A112 Abarth 70 HP 1975 At the beginning of 1975 was established on the third update, distinguishable for some changes to the rear, consisting of the new design of the headlights, and in the increased surface area of the air outlet grilles on the rear. The main innovation concerned the new engine of 1,049 cc with 70 HP that was introduced alongside the previous one, and allowing a maximum speed of 160 km / h. As for the interior, the new profiling allowed the approval of the rear compartment for 5 people. Both proposals in shades of single colors red race, red sea anemone, green, blue Antibes, Lancia blue, white, and blue metallic, versions 58 HP and 70 HP, respectively, were sold at the basic price of ₤ 2.172 million and ₤ 2,228,000. The hood in matte black color was only provided on request. 4th series (1977-1979) A series of A112 Abarth 4th 1977 In the second half of the seventies began the decline of the A112 Abarth, determined by the shift of interest of buyers athletes to bigger displacements and the internal competition of the Fiat 127 Sport and Outdoor Mini Innocenti De Tomaso, and most importantly, the Renault 5 Alpine. The small sports dell'Autobianchi, however, maintained a loyal clientele for which it was provided to the fourth update, presented in November 1977, which represents a significant technical breakthrough change with the adoption of a monocoque called "B2" specially designed for the "A112 Abarth," distinct from the model derivation, in anticipation of a significant increase in power. Outside the car was completely revised with a new design of the front, new taillights connected to the door plate, side rubbing strips, eye-catching dynamic air intake on the bonnet and front bumper including the spoiler. Disappeared from the mask feature writing "Autobianchi Abarth" with two rounds gratings and, given the increase in stature of the younger generation Italian, the roof was raised to 2 cm. For the mechanical part, in addition to the final exit from the production model of the "HP 58", you need to register a large number of minor improvements that mainly affect the exchange rate and braking system, the latter strengthened and equipped with a pump-action differentiated in place the previous brake booster on the front discs. In January 1978, the Autobianchi A112 Abarth 70 HP - 4th series was put up for sale at base price of ₤ 3.894 million, with the same choice of colors of the previous series. 5th series (1979-1982) The process of "civilization", which began with the 4th series, became even more pronounced and was symbolically underscored by the disappearance of on the sides of the Abarth scorpion. All updates of the 5th series, presented in July 1979, were aimed at improving the comfort of driving, disregarding any innovation or sports performance enhancement. Aside from a few tweaks to the aesthetics, the most important innovations riguardarono the adoption of the 5-speed gearbox and electronic ignition. The standard became very rich, including the rear fog lights, adjustable from inside the exterior mirror, heated rear window, the tinted glass, rear window wiper and a split rear seat. The car was offered in shades of single colors red race, red sea anemone, blue Lancia, white Saratoga, ardenzia amaranth, black, beige Morocco and light or dark gray metallic, the base price of ₤ 5.469 million. 6th series (1982-1984) Back of the 6th series After over ten years of loyal service, the significant decrease in sales numbers would have to recommend the production output of the A112, but the absence of a new model, and the stubbornness of a clientele particularly fond of, did a favor for another makeover. A study of Fiat, in fact, that 72% of those who had purchased an A112 Abarth in the eighties, he had already owned a previous version. Presented at the Motor Show in Paris in October 1982, the 6th series did not record any mechanical improvements, limiting innovations to slight changes of the interior and the body that could be chosen in a wide range of standard and metallic colors including green 382 dark metallic tint particularly stylish today very rare to find on an Abarth. This sixth update was put up for sale at base price of ₤ 8.19 million which, due to the strong inflation of those years, he was also six times the initial price. 7th series (1984-1985) A "A112 Abarth" 7th series of 1984 The seventh and final update was presented in the spring of 1984 and put up for sale at base price of ₤ 9.906 million. This is the classic version of the end of the series, with good amenities and some eye-catching change for purely aesthetic, such as the big band reflector rear bearing the inscription "Abarth" screen-printed. The Autobianchi A112 Abarth came out of the list in July 1985, with a base price that had reached the figure of ₤ 10.476 million. Sporting activities The use in competitions immediately followed the sale of the car and continued uninterrupted for nearly two decades: the first approval sport was recorded in March 1972, and the last was the deadline of December 1990. The A112 Abarth were used in all sports categories covered wheels, from an endless number of pilots professional or amateur, winning a trophy overall impressive. The time now is widely used in uphill races or rallies reserved for historical cars. The Championship Autobianchi An A112 Abarth 1st series prepared for the races In the mid- seventies the owners of the cars who wanted to engage in the various specialties of the rally, uphill or regularly reached such a number that FIAT decided to organize a one-make championship. Referred Championship Autobianchi A 112 Abarth 70 HP, was played by the 1977 to 1984 and was aimed at aspiring young riders, with a modest spending, they could prove their talent. The safety kit, prepared to transform the production car, was made up rollbar, fire extinguisher, safety belts, headlamps and additional oil sump. The Championship Autobianchi, whose events took place which often attractions in the introductory rounds of the Italian Rally Championship, turned out to be a real breeding ground for young drivers, some of which reached national and international reputation as Bettega and Cunico. In the women's championship started in show also Paola de Martini. Category:Autobianchi